A social community environment (e.g., Facebook©, imeem©, MOG© etc.) may stream a media content (e.g., a song, a movie, etc.) to a user (e.g., a music fan, a movie patron, a computer gaming patron, an e-book reader, etc.). The social community environment may collect information from a variety of sources. For example, the social community environment may have profile pages in users express things that they like and do not like. Furthermore, the social community environment may aggregate information from a variety of sources (e.g., professional, user analytics, user-generated, etc.). However, an experience of the user when the media content is streamed to the user may be limited to just the media content being streamed.